


The New and Improved Prankster Duo

by lupinluna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinluna/pseuds/lupinluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Kenma get fed up with Kuroo and Bokuto's pranks and decide to prank the prank masters back</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New and Improved Prankster Duo

**Author's Note:**

> i live for hogwarts aus okay so obviously i had to write this

Kenma storms into the Ravenclaw tower late one evening.  He’s just returned from having a late night studying session with some of his classmates. Upon leaving the classroom though, it was discovered the normal doorknob had been replaced with a biting doorknob.

Kenma knows it was Kuroo that did it. It’s always Kuroo pulling pranks on him. Quite frankly, Kenma was getting fed up with it at this point.

There are bite marks all over his hand from fighting the doorknob. Kenma eventually did get it open, after casting a sticking charm on the doorknobs mouth. His classmates all laughed as Kenma fought the joke doorknob. Kenma left embarrassed that he actually yelled at a doorknob while said doorknob continuously attacked him.

He slams open the door to the 6th year rooms. He throws his studying notes and book into the trunk at the end of his bed, before collapsing onto the bed. He lets out a long groan.

His roommate and friend, Akaashi sits up from his own bed.

“Hello Kenma. How did studying go?” He asks.

“Terrible actually.” Kenma replies, turning onto his stomach.

“Why? Wait, are those bite marks on your hands?”

Kenma lifts his head up slightly. “Unfortunately. Kuroo thought it would be funny to replace the regular doorknob with a biting one. Of course I was the victim. I yelled at it and had to fight it.”

Akaashi laughs, earning himself a glare. “Sorry, I just find the thought of you fighting and yelling at a doorknob very amusing.”

“It’s not funny. Everyone laughed at me.”

“Sorry.”

Kenma stands up suddenly, grabbing his pyjamas. “I’m going to bed early tonight.” He announces before leaving to change. He returns a few minutes later, collapsing onto his bed again. He waves his wand, shutting the curtains and casts a silencing spell. He scowls up at the roof of the room before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Akaashi and Kenma are sitting at the Ravenclaw table when Bokuto runs over. His Gryffindor robes flap behind him as he runs. He sits down, placing a cup down in front of Akaashi.

“Here, I made you some tea.” Bokuto says.

“Thank you Bokuto.” Akaashi says, picking up the cup and putting it to his lips.

Suddenly, the cup is attached to Akaashi’s nose, and Bokuto is howling with laughter. Akaashi yelps at the pain, ripping off the cup. He slams it back onto the table. He glares at Bokuto, who is hunched over clutching his stomach.

“Akaashi! Your face!” Bokuto wheezes in between laughs, “That was priceless!” He yells. He looks up at Akaashi and stops laughing seeing Akaashi’s deadly glare. Without saying anything Bokuto gets up and returns to the Gryffindor table. He sits beside the person in Slytherin robes, pouting. The Slytherin person, assumed to be Kuroo, pats Bokuto on the back and smiles.

Kenma has a hand over his mouth, concealing his laughter. He accidentally lets out a tiny laugh and Akaashi whips around. His glare is still intense, even directed at Kenma.

“What can I say? It was funny seeing a teacup attached to your face.” Kenma shrugs, making Akaashi glare even harder.

* * *

Akaashi and Kenma return to their dorms after breakfast since it’s a weekend. Akaashi is still grumpy over the teacup incident.

“You know; they’re always pranking us. Why don’t we prank them?” Akaashi says, smirk forming on his face.

“We could. But how are we going to prank the pranksters exactly?” Kenma deadpans. It would be impossible to try and prank Bokuto and Kuroo since they are the master of it.

“I don’t know yet. It could be something simple. I just want to get them back.”

“True. I’m getting real fed up with them.”

Akaashi hums in agreement. He sits on his bed thinking for a few minutes.

“We can put dungbombs in their beds.” Akaashi suggests.

“That’s so old though.”

“Exactly. That’s why they’ll never see it coming.”

“Alright. Where do we get dungbombs then?”

“I know where Bokuto keeps all his.”

“He won’t notice?”

“He barely notices when I steal his food so no.”

“Are you sure you’re really not meant to be in Slytherin Akaashi?”

The boys laugh and Akaashi pulls out a map of Hogwarts. He lays it out on the floor and sits down, motioning for Kenma to do the same.

“Alright, so we’re here,” Akaashi points to the Ravenclaw tower, “and Bokuto is here.” He then points to the Gryffindor tower.

“Well, yeah I got that.” Kenma replies sarcastically. Akaashi throws a glare at Kenma again.

“We’re going to need the Gryffindor password. I can get that easily off of Bokuto.” Akaashi explains while Kenma nods along. “I’m pretty sure Gryffindor and Slytherin both have classes while we have a free period. We can go then. No one else in Gryffindor knows us, and if they know me, they see me often enough to not question it.” 

“Alright.” Kenma says. “But what about teachers? What about the Fat Lady?”

“We’ll have to do it when there are no teachers. If the Fat Lady questions us, I’ll just say that I’m dropping off some notes for Bokuto.”

“Dungbombs will leave our hands dirty. What about that?”

“Easy. Go down to the kitchens and grab some gloves.”

“Who’s going to do that?”

“You of course. You go down there a lot; all the elves know you. They’ll help you out. Say you don’t want to get your hands dirty making a potion or something.” Akaashi shrugs.

“Fine. Is that all?”

“I think so. When’s our free periods?”

Kenma grabs his timetable off of his nightstand. “Tuesday after lunch and Wednesday, in the morning.”

“Now all we have to do is wait then.”

* * *

The time fly by with studying and classes. The two boys grow more and more excited as their prank day comes closer. When the clock tower chimes, everyone stands to leave the Great Hall. Akaashi and Kenma stay seated at the Ravenclaw tower until the big room is nearly empty.

Standing up, they grab their belongings and head up to the Gryffindor tower entrance.

“You got the password right?” Kenma asks quietly as they walk up the stairs.

“Yeah. Got it off Bokuto during lunch yesterday. Easy.” Akaashi grins.

The two boys stand in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

“Password?” She asks.

“Pulvinar.” Akaashi replies. The Fat Lady is about to swing back her portrait when she suddenly stops.

“Akaashi? What are you doing here?”

Akaashi’s eyes widen slightly. “Just dropping off some notes for Bokuto.”

“Hmm, alright. Do you want me to tell him you were here?”

“No that’s alright. He knows I’m meant to be here.” The Fat Lady nods and swings her portrait back. Kenma and Akaashi step through the hole, entering the Gryffindor common room.

“Boys dorms are up this way Kenma.” Akaashi says, making a hand motion telling Kenma to follow him. Kenma trails behind Akaashi looking around the red common room.

“There’s a lot of red in here.” Kenma notes.

“I’ve heard the Slytherin dorms are worse.”

“They are.”

They climb up the winding stairs and walk down the hallway until the come across a door labelled “Seventh Years”. Akaashi opens the door slightly, looking around inside for anyone. Seeing nobody around, he pushes the door open wide stepping through, Kenma following.

Akaashi pauses and looks at the beds. Bokuto’s is the one always unmade, and an owl plush at the top by his pillow.

“This one.” Akaashi says, walking towards the messiest bed. As always, there’s a small owl toy sitting on his pillow.

Kenma picks up the toy. “You’d think being an owl animagus would be enough for him.” Akaashi snatches the owl off of Kenma, and puts it back.

“He really likes owls.” Akaashi shrugs. He kneels in front of Bokuto’s bed and reaches under. “He always has his dungbombs in a box under his bed somewhere.” After a few minutes of looking around he gives up. He pulls out his wand from his robes and points it to the bed. “Accio dungbombs.” He says.

A box slides out from under the bed in front of Akaashi. He picks it up and opens the lid, smile forming as he sees the dungbombs inside.

“You are probably the only person I’ve seen happy to see dungbombs.” Kenma says from beside him. “They smell horrid.”

“They really do.” Akaashi scrunches up his nose. “Okay give me the gloves.” Kenma hands over two of the gloves he got from the kitchens. 

Akaashi snaps the plastic onto his hands and reaches into the dungbomb box. He pulls out a few and stands, throwing them into Bokuto’s bed. He moves the sheets around so they’re concealed. Akaashi grabs out a few more dungbombs, placing them in a separate box that Akaashi and Kenma brought with them.

“It’s too risky to head down to Slytherin’s common rooms right now. We’ll miss class and what is he comes back? You can have the honour of putting dungbombs in Kuroo’s bed tomorrow morning.” Akaashi says. He pulls off his gloves, throwing them in the box too before closing the lid. He picks up his wand and casts a charm to disguise the smell. They walk out of the dorm room and high five, grins spread on their faces. Now to wait for the reaction of Bokuto.

* * *

When Bokuto walks into the great hall that evening for dinner, he looks mad. He stomps over to the Slytherin table where Kuroo is sitting.

“Bro what the hell?” Bokuto shouts. The entire Slytherin table goes quiet, watching the scene in front of them.

“What?” Kuroo says, turning to look back at Bokuto.

“I just had my sheets washed yesterday!” Bokuto yells. Everyone in the Great Hall turns to look at the Slytherin table.

Akaashi and Kenma sit at their respective table, snickering to themselves as they watch the two boys argue.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about bro.” Kuroo shakes his head.

“You put dungbombs in my bed!” Bokuto points an accusing finger at Kuroo.

Kuroo has a confused look on his face. “Actually, I was going to do that next week?”

“What?”

“I didn’t put dungbombs in your bed.”

“Well then who did if it wasn’t you?!”

“I don’t know bro, but it wasn’t me okay?” Bokuto turns and stomps away back to the Gryffindor table.

Akaashi and Kenma grin to themselves, high fiving under the table where no one can see. They get a few questioning looks, but no one says anything to the duo as they continue eating.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Kenma and Akaashi leave the Great Hall early. They quickly eat their meals before walking back to the Ravenclaw tower. Answering today’s riddle, they walk into their dorm room. Akaashi pulls out the box of dungbombs giving it to Kenma.

“You get the honours today.” Akaashi says. Kenma nods, holding the box away from his body. He grabs out the gloves from his nightstand. Shoving them into his robe pocket, they leave the dorm room. The clock tower chimes and the boy’s wait until the coast is clear before walking down to the Slytherin common room.

Luckily, they don’t pass any teachers on the way. Standing in front of the door the boys glance at each other.

“I just realised, we don’t know Slytherin’s password.” Akaashi says quietly.

“Well… It can’t be that hard right?” Kenma shrugs. “Pureblood?” Kenma asks.

“They don’t use racial passwords anymore.”

“Right. Snake? Basilisk?” Kenma begins listing off Slytherin and snake related words.

“Kenma, that’s not going to work.”

“It has to eventually. What’s the name of their founder? Something Slytherin…” Kenma ponders for a moment and Akaashi raises an eyebrow. “Salazar!” Kenma finally yells.

To their surprise, the door actually opens. Akaashi’s eyes widen and Kenma smirks.

“Told you it would work eventually.” He says and strides into the common room. Akaashi follows silently behind him. The boys are met with a huge room, covered in green furniture and green paintings on the walls.

“You’re right. Slytherin is worse.” Akaashi says looking around. “Even the windows are green because of the lake.” Kenma hums walking up a set off stairs.

“Dorms are up here. Hurry up.”

Akaashi snaps himself out of his thought, jogging to meet Kenma on the stairs. They walk until a door with the number 7 on it comes into view. They open the door, making sure the coast is clear before stepping inside.

“I’m trusting you know which bed is his?” Akaashi asks. All the beds look the same to him. Nothing seems to stick out giving away which one is Kuroo’s bed.

“Of course. His initials are on the bedframe. It’s something his entire family has done apparently.” Kenma says looking at the bedposts. He finally finds the one marked ‘K.T’.

Kenma puts on his gloves and opens the box. He immediately steps back as the smell floods his nose. He scowls as he pulls back Kuroo’s bedsheets and tosses in the dungbombs. He pulls the sheets back over and pulls off his gloves, tossing them in the box along with the other pair of gloves.

“Alright done. Now let’s get out of here, the smell is disgusting.” Kenma says and he grabs the box, walking out of the dorm room with Akaashi. They wait until they’ve disposed of the box and are in their dorm before celebrating. The other sixth year Ravenclaws must be in the library or Great Hall as their dorm is completely empty. The duo high five and grin.

“Now we wait. How much do you want to bet Kuroo will blame Bokuto for the dungbombs?” Akaashi asks laughing.

“Nothing because we know he will.” Kenma replies. They lay on their beds waiting until the clock tower chimes. When it does they grab their books and walk down to their class together.

* * *

“I told you it wasn’t me Bokuto!” Kuroo yells from the entrance of the Great Hall. Everyone turns to watch an argument unfold between the two best friends again.

“What are you even talking about?” Bokuto yells back, standing up and walking over to Kuroo. He’s glaring at the bedhead.

“Dungbombs in my bed? Wow, very original and great payback. Really, Bokuto, I didn’t do it!”

“I didn’t put dungbombs in your bed!”

“Well then who is doing this to us?!” Kuroo yells in despair.

They boys turn at the sound of cackling behind them. Kenma and Akaashi are hunched over, grabbing onto one another. They’re laughing so hard, the Bokuto and Kuroo see tears leak from the other boys’ eyes.

“This is a serious matter you know. Someone is pranking _us_ ,the _pranksters._ ” Bokuto whines. This makes Kenma and Akaashi laugh even harder.

“Why are you guys laughing so much? Do you know someth-” Kuroo starts but cuts himself off. His eyes widen as he begins to piece two and two together. “Did you guys pull this?!” Kenma and Akaashi are still wheezing but they nod their heads.

“No way!” Bokuto yells, mouth hanging open.

Akaashi straightens up, his laughs slowly dying down. “Yes. We pulled these pranks on you. We were fed up with constantly being the victims of your pranks, so we decided to give you a taste of your own medicine.”

Kuroo and Bokuto stare at the Ravenclaw boys. They’re silent for a few minutes before Kuroo walks over, clapping them on the back.

“We’ve taught you well.” Kuroo says grinning. Bokuto walks over and also pats them on the back.

“Yeah you really had us there.” He says, wide smile growing on his face.

The group of boys stand laughing in the entrance to the Great Hall. Eventually a teacher walks by, telling them to hurry up if they want to eat lunch and get to class on time.

“Let’s go guys. We can all sit at the Ravenclaw table.” Akaashi says and the other nod, following him. They sit as a group, laughing about pranks until the clock tower chimes and they separate again for classes.

**Author's Note:**

> i might write more hogwarts maybe make into a series we'll see  
> if you have any suggestions please tell me !!
> 
> kneepace.tumblr.com
> 
> (also i totally headcanon akaashi as a slytherin but i wanted kenma and him to be in the same house so... ravenclaw it is..)


End file.
